


I beg your hate

by Nexys



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexys/pseuds/Nexys
Summary: Fushimi Saruhiko è, all’apparenza, emotivamente sterile. Vive una vita monotona, ordinaria, apparentemente asettica. Ma se al di fuori sembra tutto ordine e razionalità, dentro di sé è in fiamme. Per colpa dell’unica persona al mondo che lo abbia mai capito, e che lo abbia fatto sentire umano e degno di essere amato. Al contrario di suo padre, deceduto da anni. Yata Misaki ignora il tumulto interiore del suo ex amico, che esplode durante le notti insonni, quando nessuno può vederlo o aiutarlo.[hints SaruMi] [post Missing Kings] [pre Return of Kings]
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki
Kudos: 2





	I beg your hate

_Ti odia. Ti odia come non ha mai odiato nessuno prima. Ti odia perché sei così, come me, io ti ho fatto, ed io ti rovino._

_Anche da morto._

Saruhiko Fushimi, Blue Clansman del Re Munakata Reisi, si destò da un sonno irrequieto e turbolento, tirandosi su a sedere nel suo letto scomposto da una sequela di incubi tenaci e persistenti. Gli ennesimi.

Si era assopito sì e no da un’ora scarsa, dopo essere rientrato tardi dall’ennesima missione di ricognizione alla quale era stato assegnato per via del suo naturale talento nel non farsi scoprire. Pedinare gli scagnozzi dell’ormai ex Re Rosso, Suoh Mikoto, era una bazzecola per uno come lui, poco più che un gioco - _idiota_ \- da ragazzi. 

_Lo_ aveva visto, e per mero senso del dovere non si era messo a seguire proprio lui, Yata Misaki. Forse per auto conservazione, o salvaguardia della propria persona, o forse solo per non deludere il Capitano, e non prendersi un richiamo, aveva preferito proseguire con la propria missione, concluderla con l’amaro in bocca e poi fare ritorno a casa con l’espressione di un uomo divorato dalle fiamme, le stesse fiamme in cui Yata prendeva vita, e lui invece periva sconfitto.

Si era addormentato vestito, a digiuno e con le dita insanguinate a causa del suo continuo grattarsi quel dannato tatuaggio che tanto gli dava noia. Ogni volta in cui incrociava Misaki - e quasi mai per errore - prendeva fuoco, bruciava, come a ricordargli quel tradimento che anche da solo non avrebbe mai dimenticato. Anche se sapeva di non essere stato l’unico a tradire la fiducia di qualcun altro.

Aveva visto Misaki gioire felice dopo l’ennesima rissa con qualche banda infima e senza poteri. _Senza palle_ , così l’aveva sentito definire le vittime di quella zuffa tra clan, che in fin dei conti avevano già perso in partenza. 

_Poveri sciocchi_.

La verità era pura e semplice, ma sporca e contorta per una mente complicata come la sua. Velenosa persino. Misaki era perfettamente incastonato nel suo contesto di teppista dell’underground cittadino, circondato di teste calde - di nome e di fatto - che non vedevano l’ora di dimostrare la propria forza.

No, quella del loro Re.

Re che, per ironia della sorte, era deceduto per mano del proprio, a metà tra un suicidio premeditato e un omicidio improvvisato, e poi sostituito da poco più che una ragazzina pre-adolescente, di cui l’HOMRA si fidava ciecamente. Saruhiko era sempre più convinto che nessuno di loro avesse la benché minima idea di che cosa volesse dire avere un cervello, e meno che mai usarlo. 

In qualunque modo si volesse vedere la situazione, Yata Misaki era felice di far parte di quella assurda e vergognosa combriccola di svitati e a Saruhiko non andava giù. Proprio non riusciva a digerire la sua scelta, la sua preferenza, l’orgoglio che tanto diceva di sostenere e che non perdeva occasione di sbattergli in faccia.

Come se ciò non fosse stato abbastanza per rovinargli la serata, ci si era messo quel bastardo di suo padre, che anche da morto gli si manifestava sotto forma di incubo, a ricordargli le sue origini, il fatto che nessuno lo avrebbe mai voluto e amato, e che com’era accaduto a lui, tutti sarebbero stati più felici di saperlo morto che vivo. Anche se ogni volta ripeteva a se stesso di non credergli, di non dargli importanza, di star solo subendo l’influenza dei ricordi di un cadavere maledetto, Fushimi soffriva, e ne sentiva le conseguenze sotto pelle, pensando a Misaki. Misaki che non lo aveva scelto, che se n’era andato, che aveva minacciato di ucciderlo e dichiarato in poche parole, di volerlo davvero morto.

Si lasciò cadere di peso sul materasso, coprendosi il viso con entrambe le mani. Forse suo padre non aveva tutti i torti. Persino sua madre aveva smesso di farsi viva, da quando era scappato di casa e preso una strada differente da quella che lei avrebbe voluto per il suo unico figlio _bastardo_.

Rise di se stesso: la sua vita sembrava uno scherzo di pessimo gusto, dai tratti macabri e sarcastici dei romanzi di serie z che circolavano nei moderni book store.

Aver visto Yata quella sera, era stato il fattore scatenante del suo incubo, ne era certo. Era bastato così poco per rievocare in lui il ricordo di suo padre, come se avesse sentito il richiamo libidinoso del dolore di suo figlio. Quando non era a lavoro, sopravvivere al peso della mancanza di Misaki era difficile, doloroso, umiliante. Ne sentiva una mancanza fisica, in quell’appartamento vuoto e asettico in cui aveva scelto di vivere. Niente, nella sua esistenza, andava per il verso giusto. Dalle costole marcate per via della sua alimentazione scorretta, al suo esilio volontario, perché nessuno era Misaki, e Misaki non era lì con lui. Non lo era più o forse, semplicemente, non lo era mai stato.

Se avesse avuto la sua spada a portata di mano, si sarebbe trafitto il cuore pur di smettere di sentirlo dolere, con tutti i suoi sintomi da attacco di panico cosciente e trascurato.

Prese il PDA con mano tremante, colto dalla brama improvvisa di scrivergli una mail, usando il client che anni prima aveva creato solo per loro due. Si fermò quando si rese conto di essere ridicolo, e che forse Misaki avesse cancellato tutto, da inizio a fine.

Dopo il danno, anche la beffa.

Gli succedeva spesso di sentirsi così, peggiorando ogni volta un po’ di più. La regola voleva che il tempo lenisse le delusioni, ma evidentemente lui rappresentava la solita eccezione da disgraziato immeritevole di vivere, ed era costretto a conviverci. Si alzò meccanicamente per andare a guardare fuori dalla finestra, senza voler vedere niente davvero, e solo in quel momento si rese conto di star tremando. 

La città dormiente si stagliava di fronte a lui come ogni notte, silenziosa dopo una giornata di vociare caotico. I suoi colleghi erano sicuramente nel mondo dei sogni, con poche preoccupazioni sulle spalle, e forse solo Munakata era ancora sveglio a organizzare l’indomani. In fondo alla propria coscienza di apparente menefreghista ed attento osservatore, Saruhiko lo ammirava. Ammirava il suo modo di fare distaccato e strafottente, pacato e tagliente, educato e gentile. Poteva distruggere la psiche di qualunque individuo con un semplice commento, e la propria self-confidence con un mezzo sorriso.

Inquietante. _Perfetto_.

Reisi era l’emblema del Sovrano, dell’ordine, del Clan che rappresentava. Tutto aveva un ordine, una motivazione, un inizio e una fine. Aveva ucciso Mikoto Suoh per costrizione e nonostante ciò, si teneva per sé i propri sentimenti - anche se Saruhiko non era sicuro che ne avesse - e mandava avanti la sua vita e tutte quelle di coloro che avevano deciso di intrecciare la propria con la sua.

_Ammirevole_.

Questo era quel potere al quale Fushimi aspirava, ma la costante presenza - e innegabile mancanza - di Misaki nella sua vita, lo ostacolava da sempre. In cuor suo sapeva che non sarebbe mai riuscito a staccarsi da ciò che provava. Non era una semplice ossessione, la sua, ma qualcosa al quale non riusciva a dare né un nome, né una definizione. Come se tutto non fosse stato già abbastanza complicato.

Si coricò nuovamente sotto le lenzuola fredde, stringendo il proprio cuscino tra le braccia. Quel senso di mancanza gli dava sui nervi, lo rendeva fragile, stanco, debole di fronte all’evidenza, che per stare meglio avrebbe avuto bisogno di avere Yata Misaki lì, accanto a lui, al posto di quel cuscino.

Eppure, Misaki lo odiava, e niente ormai avrebbe potuto cambiare le cose.

L’odio era pur sempre un legame, e per Saruhiko, tutto sommato era meglio di niente.

  
  
  


_“I beg your hate”._


End file.
